Renaissance
by time traveler Joe
Summary: Soma Cruz sufre una tremenda pérdida y eso precipita la llegada del Señor Oscuro.


**Renaissance.**

_Por Time traveler Joe._

Los personajes de Castlevania le pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios y yo no intento nada al escribir esta historia, únicamente pura y sana diversión, pero eso no le hace daño a nadie.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tenía el cuerpo frágil y ensangrentado de Mina Hakuba aferrado a sus brazos, ahora manchados de un oscuro carmesí. Le lanzaba al aire frío gritos enronquecidos de un hondo pesar mientras que de su boca emanaba un prominente vaho blanco.

Dolor. Intentaba pelear contra él, pero le resultaba tan complicado, porque simplemente no encontraba explicación lógica a las acciones de los asesinos que tenía a varios metros de distancia.

Esos humanos se habían encargado de acabar con la poca felicidad que había logrado alcanzar en su monótona vida. Asesinaron a sus amigos cuyos cadáveres yacían regados en el helado suelo. Pero sobre todo, habían acabado con _ella_. La amiga más grande que jamás había podido encontrar, la amiga y algo más, la persona que hacía su pulso vibrar y con la cual había decidido compartir el resto de los años.

Sus ojos plateados se encontraban inundados por ríos de lágrimas tibias y todavía podía escuchar las carcajadas de aquellos asesinos con sus oídos hipersensibilizados.

Estaba dispuesto a acabar con ellos y después quitarse la vida él mismo. Después de todo, ya no valía la pena seguir viviendo una miserable vida sin sus amigos, sin _ella_. Simplemente no le encontraba valor a una vida sin ellos.

Había dejado de luchar contra ese sufrimiento y comenzaba a ceder ante esa parte de él en la que residía solamente el odio. Odio intenso y sed de venganza. Poseía el poder, ¿por qué no usarlo?

Colocó con suma delicadeza el cuerpo de Mina en el suelo y una vez que su boca se quedó en silencio sus ojos brillaron y de su cuerpo comenzó a emanar una extraña energía del color de la enorme luna encima de él.

_La sangre derramada de es doncella_

_será_ _requisito para liberar al Señor Oscuro_

_de_ _su prisión mortal de piel y huesos._

Ya no podía contenerse. Comenzaba a sentir que perdía el control por cada vez que respiraba.

Se puso de pie con lentitud y contempló con sus ojos blancos los cuerpos regados por todo el lugar oscuro y sombrío. Pronto se uniría con ellos y con Mina en el Cielo o en el Infierno, con Dios o sin Él. Pero antes que nada tenía que deshacerse de esos malditos humanos inservibles que le habían arrebatado la felicidad.

Quería sacarles el corazón palpitante y beber su inmunda sangre para después escupirla en sus putrefactos cadáveres.

Soma levantó la vista hasta donde se encontraban sus enemigos y tuvo contacto visual con uno de ellos. Enseguida el hombre se percató de los intimidantes ojos del chico y se sobresaltó ligeramente ante esa mirada.

El hombre comenzó a notar una extraña sensación en su interior, como un leve ardor que fue aumentando de intensidad. Sentía como si hubiera fuego dentro de él y éste comenzara a ascenderle desde el epigastrio hasta el cuello.

Su boca comenzó a regurgitar sangre y sus ojos lloraron el mismo líquido rojo. El hombre lanzó un gemido de dolor y cayó al suelo convulsionando sin dejar de retorcerse. Los otros tres hombres sintieron temor e intentaron retroceder, pero ya era demasiado tarde para ellos, no había retroceso. Ni la mitad de una sola oportunidad para ellos.

Y en ese momento surgió una desgarradora visión. Le llegó a Soma una imagen semejante a un recuerdo tranquilizador en un día de amnesia. Un corto fragmento de su vida pasada: _Mathias Cronqvist_ sostenía el cuerpo ensangrentado de su amada Elisabetha entre ambos brazos. Sus lágrimas se habían ido para ser reemplazadas por una ira que le tornaba el corazón negro.

Había maldecido a Dios una y mil veces y no había vuelta atrás, se había convertido en el rechazado por el mismísimo Creador. Había perdido la poca humanidad que le quedaba y dos enormes alas membranosas de color negro y rojo ondeaban a cada lado.

Oh, su querida y amada Elisabetha. No encontraba un motivo para seguir viviendo sin ella.

Mina Hakuba representaba una nueva identidad, una reencarnación de aquella mujer que en otra vida había amado. Al ser la misma persona, Mina compartía con exactitud el mismo destino doloroso, el mismo destino de muerte que había azotado a aquella mujer: Morir para dar surgimiento al _Señor Oscuro._

Las alas negras yacían majestuosas a cada lado de su cuerpo, tapando la luz de la luna que ahora se había teñido de rojo.

Se acercó a aquellos hombres paralizados por el miedo y antes de poder ejecutar alguna reacción atravesó el pecho a dos de ellos con la mano desnuda. Encontró el corazón en el interior de ambos y estiró con una facilidad estremecedora la víscera palpitante de los hombres en agonía.

Las enormes alas se encargaron de los demás, de ellas crecieron púas afiladas como si se hubieran convertido de la garra enorme y negra de algún ser monstruoso y quedaron empalados por cada extremidad.

Soma totalmente enloquecido y dejándose llevar por aquel frenesí de violencia y muerte estiró el cuerpo de cada uno de aquellas insignificantes criaturas y comenzó a beber su sangre.

Ya no podía controlarse, ni lo deseaba. No quedaba más que seguir avanzando en ese camino de masacre y muerte.

Podía sentir como si un torbellino azotara con violencia en su interior. Ahora se había convertido en _Drácula_, no más Soma Cruz.

_Cuando sus ojos se abran y recuerde su vida pasada_

_no_ _habrá nada que libre a este mundo de su ira;_

_en_ _ese entonces se saciará con la sangre de cada humano sobre la tierra_

_y_ _ocurrirá el fin de este mundo._

De pronto despertó con el tórax pálido y desnudo, cubierto por una capa de sudor helado. Los vellos de la nuca se encontraban en el punto máximo de erección y un escalofrío le recorría la piel de la espalda. Y no sólo eso, sino que podía sentir el corazón saltarle violentamente como si quisiera salírsele del pecho.

Todas esas imágenes y sucesos no habían sido más que un terrible sueño. Ahora podía exhalar tranquilo, si es que alguna vez se podía dar el lujo de permanecer tranquilo; era la reencarnación de _Drácula_ y, como en el pasado, multitud de personas sedientas de sangre vendrían a él para resucitar a su antigua y oscura parte. Era su destino y nada podía hacer para remediarlo.

El _Drácula_ reencarnado y rejuvenecido.

El _Drácula_ del nuevo milenio.

El _Drácula_ parasitando cada una de las células de su organismo.

Tal vez la única solución era alejarse de sus seres queridos para no ponerlos en riesgo. Lo mejor era abandonar ese lugar y dejar a Julius, Yoko, Hammer y los demás vivir en paz, pero sobre todo a Mina, ella se merecía a alguien que no la pusiera en peligro.

Le dolió el pensar de esa manera, pero era lo mejor opción, la opción más sensata.

Su corazón volvió a latir con una desenfrenada locura cuando la idea se le coló por la mente. Tomó su abrigo blanco para cubrirse del frío y abrió el enorme ventanal de su habitación, adentrándose en la espesa negrura de la noche.

Lo mejor era decirles adiós, decirle adiós a _ella _sin despedidas.

Sí, era lo mejor.

Decir "adiós para siempre".

**Fin.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Como notas finales, quiero avisarles que estoy en busca de un "beta" con experiencia en animé, si conocen a alguien o alguno de ustedes está interesado por favor mándenme un PM. Y la última, quisiera pedirles comentarios para esta historia, si alguno la leyó y le gustó por favor denle clic al botoncito de abajo, y si no les gustó también, estaré más que agradecido.

¡Hasta luego!


End file.
